


Where the Heart Is

by Bi_lithiumcrystals



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_lithiumcrystals/pseuds/Bi_lithiumcrystals
Summary: Misty asks Aki to be her plus one to an event and Aki needs help learning to dance
Relationships: Izayoi Aki/Misty Lola
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Where the Heart Is

Aki rested her head against Misty's shoulder, nearly drifting off. She didn't want to waste a moment of the rare time they had in the same city with all of Misty's travel, but tucked under her girlfriend's arm, on a ludicrously luxurious hotel couch was the most comfortable she had felt in a long time. She had given up being able to focus on her book for now and was listening to the sound of Misty's voice as she spoke with her agent on the phone. She was just letting the softness of it wash over her, not particularly paying attention to what was being said, but it sounded like Misty was being invited to some event to show off a big designer's dress and another one's necklace. Aki's eyelids felt heavy as she blinked, listening to the tune rhythm of Misty's voice. 

She must have fallen asleep shortly because the next thing she knew, Misty was pressing a kiss to the top of her head, the phone call having apparently ended. Aki blinked slowly up at her and formed a sleepy smile. "Hey, you."

Misty smiled down at her and Aki understood her girlfriend's career. That unbelievably perfect smile could convince her to do anything. "Hey yourself," Misty chuckled.

"How was your phone call?" Aki asked, sitting up as the sleep slowly wore off of her.

"It was fine," Misty hummed, threading her fingers through Aki's hair. "I've been invited to a gala in two weeks. Would you like to be my plus one?"

Aki felt a blush creep up her cheeks as nervousness spread through her. She knew that she had made a lot of progress being social again after leaving Arcadia, but the idea of being in a public place with set social rules she didn't feel confident in her ability to follow, particularly if she were with the center of attention, was certainly daunting. "What would be expected of me?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular," Misty said. "I'm supposed to draw the attention of photographers and journalists, but you would mostly just be on the sidelines, unless you'd like to dance with me. We wouldn't even be able to do that very long though. They're not particularly fun events, but just knowing that you were there would definitely make it less stressful."

Aki gave a small smile, touched at the sentiment. She took Misty's hand in hers, rubbing her thumb along her girlfriend's fingers. "I would love to be there for you," she said, trying to swallow her nerves. "But, um, I'm not sure I remember how to dance? My parents made me take lessons when I was young, but I haven't practiced in years."

"You don't have to dance if you don't want to," Misty reassured. "But," she stood, keeping her hand in Aki's and turning what was a loving gesture into an invitation, "if you would like, I can help you practice."

Aki blushed further as she accepted, standing and holding Misty's gaze. Misty walked them away from the sitting area to a spot where they would have room. She leaned in and pressed another kiss to Aki's forehead before withdrawing to start music.

"We won't be expected to do anything beyond a basic waltz, so we can focus on that," she said as she walked back over to her and took Aki's hands in hers, arranging them for Misty to lead. "I assume you have covered this before, so I'd like to see how much you remember and go from there."

They began to move to the music, and Aki tried not to stare at her own feet. After a few moments, they fell into a recognizable rhythm where she felt comfortable enough to refocus her gaze on Misty, who offered her that beautiful smile again. She quickly found it was easier to keep up with the dance like this. She could pay attention to the way Misty moved and cues in her expression for how they were going to continue. Aki was still slightly off-rhythm as she was struggling to remember the specific moves, but she found letting Misty lead much easier than she expected.

Once the song ended, they pulled away and Misty offered her some pointers to help her rhythm, and they tried again. They practiced through that song and the next, but found themselves drifting closer to each other and slowing down, until they were leaning into one another, simply swaying. Aki pressed a kiss into Misty's neck, hoping to convey how grateful she was for this relationship and the patience Misty showed with her. Her love blossomed further within her as they continued to move with each other, she only needed to figure out the words with which to communicate it. While she was deciding, Misty spoke up.

"Well, I doubt we'll be considered the best dancers, but I can say for certain that I'll feel much more comfortable with you there with me like this. You feel like home to me."

Aki pulled away and started into Misty's eyes, baffled that she had so easily expressed what Aki herself felt in return. To her surprise, Misty blushed.

"I'm sorry, was that too sappy?" she asked, sheepishly.

Aki shook her head, a small smile on her lips as she leaned in further to kiss her. Home had always been a complicated subject for Aki, but she was now so grateful to know it for herself. It was this beautiful, unconditional love. Home was Misty.


End file.
